


Convenient Inconvenience

by Vai_should_be_quiet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Backstage blow jobs, M/M, i suck at titles okay, speaking of sucking...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/pseuds/Vai_should_be_quiet
Summary: It started off as an innocent crush. But when Yixing gets a dare to "sexy dance" on a variety show, Junmyeon gets stuck between a rock and a hard place.





	Convenient Inconvenience

It started off as an innocent crush. What Junmyeon was feeling now was much different.

Junmyeon never really had the time to look at Yixing in public. During performances, he was making sure to do the choreographies correctly and to sing his parts precisely. When they happened to be outside, he was making sure that no one was being left behind. During fanmeets, he was paying attention to the fans.  Being as busy as he was, such an incident had never happened before.

Until now.

It happened during a variety show. Junmyeon usually enjoyed them because it was the time when he actually had the chance to sit back and relax, letting the more talkative and hyper members take the lead. For once, he got to be the observer – only in this case observing proved to be fatal.

Yixing had gotten a task of “sexy dancing”, and while this was usually played off for laughs – Kyungsoo had gotten the same task before him and he put little to no effort in it, making everyone tease him in the end – Yixing took it seriously. Way too seriously. Yixing was just like that; he simply didn’t allow his ability to dance seductively be played off as a joke.

Junmyeon wasn’t worried at first. He’d watched Yixing dance before and nothing bad had ever happened. However, this was when Junmyeon’s innocent crush swerved on a less innocent path. Because Yixing’s hip thrusts and grinding an imaginary pole – or person, who knows, made Junmyeon hard very quickly. Helping Junmyeon’s case was the fact that he was behind Yixing and couldn’t see his winking at the camera, or licking his lips, but the downside of being behind him was the fact that he had a perfect view of Yixing’s ass.

Thankfully, the other members were sat behind a table and no one was paying attention to Junmyeon; all eyes were on Baekhyun, who’d started screaming during Yixing’s little performance. Junmyeon was thankful for this. He hoped to be able to conceal it until the end, but of course...

He needed to get away and take care of the problem before they were on their way. Junmyeon couldn’t let himself slow the group down, let alone let them find out. Oh, the teasing would never stop. Were that to happen, one of the members might even mention it on camera, which he absolutely couldn’t allow.

That’s why, as soon as they were backstage, Junmyeon went for the bathroom.

And he would have gotten away with it had Yixing not crossed his path.

Junmyeon immediately found himself panicking, not only because seeing him up close helped recall the recent scene from the show, but because Yixing was _smirking_. Junmyeon couldn’t meet his taunting gaze, it was as if he knew everything just by looking at Junmyeon, which, admittedly, he probably did.

That smile of Yixing’s was malicious and knowing and it made Junmyeon’s heart beat faster and his situation much worse.

“Hi, hyung,” Yixing said, voice sweet. “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

Junmyeon glanced behind himself, looking at the chatting group. It always took the nine of them a lot of time to get ready, but never too long, especially if they had other places to be afterwards. Thankfully tonight they had nowhere else to be, but that didn’t give much more time.

“Can it wait? Because now’s really not a good time...” Junmyeon tried.

Yixing smiled slyly and Junmyeon shuddered, stepping back a little.

“Oh, I know. I owe you an apology for that, since it’s my fault, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon felt the heat rush to his face and he just _knew_ that he was as red as a traffic light at that point.

“It was not your fault. I have no idea what you are implying,” he said, his voice betraying him and cracking. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’ll just—” looking down, he tried to push past Yixing, but he took Junmyeon by the arm and stopped him from walking away.

“Come on, hyung. We’ve all been there. Let me help you.”

Junmyeon looked at Yixing sceptically. “Help me...?”

The sly smile appeared again and Junmyeon felt his knees buckle. He winced when Yixing took his hand, even though the gesture was very gentle.

Junmyeon didn’t struggle against Yixing as he took him to the bathroom. The younger seemed unconcerned about being seen, but Junmyeon couldn’t stop looking around, until they were inside at least.

And once they were, Yixing shoved him against the wall and mercilessly pushed his knee up between his legs.

Junmyeon cried out, eyes widening in surprise. Immediately Yixing clasped his hand over his mouth, chuckling in amusement.

“You’ll have to be quiet if we want to pull this off,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon nodded quickly and he lowered his hand, instead hooking his finger to Junmyeon’s pocket.

The older really had no idea what Yixing meant by _this_ and quite frankly he was too afraid to ask.

Yixing fumbled with Junmyeon’s zipper, purposely taking his sweet ass time while kissing down Junmyeon’s neck.

It was evident that Yixing was doing it to get the elder more worked up, but it was rather unnecessary at that point. He was already panting and shaking like a leaf. His thighs trembled as he desperately tried to get off by rolling his hips against Yixing’s knee.

“Y-Yixing, we don’t have time for this,” Junmyeon whimpered.

The younger grinned, gently tracing Junmyeon’s hipbone. “Why are you so uptight, hyung? Just relax for two minutes and let me take care of you.”

He almost protested again about how little time they actually had, but then Yixing sank to his knees.

Junmyeon hid his face in his hands, aggressively chewing on his bottom lip. Not that he’d ever imagined it, of course not, but somehow he’d always thought their roles would be reversed in this scenario.

But once he felt Yixing lips on his cock, Junmyeon figured this was just as good.

Yixing licked around the head and Junmyeon’s breathing quickened. Alright, so maybe this was way better.

He laced his fingers in Yixing’s hair and clenched his fist, panting softly.

“We don’t have all day,” Junmyeon reminded, looking down at the other. Maybe he was just hoping to cut the teasing short.

Yixing looked up and they locked eyes. He pulled away, smiled and licked his lips before taking Junmyeon in his mouth again. And this time, just as he’d hoped, there was no delay. Yixing sank all the way down, not gagging even a little. It made Junmyeon think about his previous experience.

Or, he would have thought about it if his brain wasn’t reduced to nothingness at the moment. More than anything he wanted to moan out, maybe even praise Yixing verbally – though Junmyeon doubted he could form coherent sentences right now – but he remembered the warning from before,

_‘You’ll have to be quiet if we want to pull this off’_

So he bit on his fist and shut his eyes, doing his best to take deep breaths. Junmyeon only allowed himself a whimper here and there.

He tried to take Yixing’s advice and relax, to give himself to the pleasure and let go. It was a bit difficult, but Yixing seemed to be doing wonders. Junmyeon unravelled right underneath his lips. Although he needed much more time to completely let go, time they didn’t have, Yixing’s skills compensated.

The most he let himself moan was at his climax, though he still did his best to muffle the desperate noises.

And to his surprise, Yixing swallowed it all. He pulled away, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. The younger licked his lips and wiped his chin, then stood up and drank some water. He then helped zip Junmyeon back up because he was truly unable to do it himself.

He was also unable to meet Yixing’s gaze. It all happened so suddenly that he had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Yixing had just blown him.

Junmyeon’s odd mood, as well as his trembling were easily noticeable. Yixing frowned and gently lifted Junmyeon’s chin to make him look up.

“You really need to relax, doll. If you’re constantly tense you won’t have a good time.”

Junmyeon nodded weakly. He couldn’t even answer, he just melted into Yixing’s embrace.

Yixing held him, and although he wanted to keep holding him forever, they also had to get back to reality.

“Hyung, we’re on a schedule,” he reminded softly.

Junmyeon nodded, suddenly being pulled back into his responsibilities. “You’re right.” He stepped away, if a little awkwardly. “Let’s go,” he said, voice weak.

Going out was also a bit of a challenge, but yet again Yixing didn’t seem bothered.

They had to give bullshit excuses to other extremely curious members, with whom they caught up quickly.

Since Junmyeon was the one who always took care of the group and made sure they were never late anywhere, they were given a pass for being late, however they weren’t spared the questioning. They skilfully denied any assumptions while making their way to the car.

Yixing and Junmyeon ended up sitting next to each other, courtesy of Jongdae who had  already caught on.

It wasn’t awkward between them, that wouldn’t be a good way to put it. More so, it was difficult to keep their subtlety. Clearly they hadn’t had enough, but in the car with seven others they couldn’t even look at each other without looking suspicious, especially after the stunt they’d just pulled.

In fact, they mostly ignored each other during the ride, aside from when Yixing leaned in to whisper a rather tempting offer to Junmyeon,

“You’re still tense. How about we meet up tonight to continue? I want to really take care of you.”

In that moment their hands touched, which was the most contact they allowed each other in the car.

Junmyeon only nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want part 2?


End file.
